dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gine
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 737 (Anime) Age 739 (Manga) |Address = |Occupation = Soldier (formerly) Meat distribution employee |Allegiance = Saiyan Army |FamConnect = Bardock (husband) Raditz (son) Goku (son) Chi-Chi (daughter-in-law) Gohan (grandson) Goten (grandson) Videl (grandaughter-in-law) Pan (great-granddaughter) Goku Jr. (descendant) }} Gine (ギネ, Gine) is a female Saiyan, the wife of Bardock, and the mother of Raditz and Goku.Saikyō Jump #3, 2014''Dragon Ball Minus, 2014 Appearance Gine was a woman of average height and slender build. She had a light-complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and pink combat armor highlighted with green and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. Like all Saiyans in her respective universe, she naturally possesses a tail, which unlike most adult Saiyans, she lets sway freely rather than securing it around her waist. In ''Dragon Ball Fusions ''and ''Dragon Ball Heroes, she wears a dark green battle armor with magenta armbands. Personality Gine had a gentle and caring personality similar to her youngest son and both her grandsons, and because of that, she was not cut out for fighting. Even more, she developed a genuine union of companionship with Bardock; a rare case for Saiyans, who normally do not develop male-female relationships except for breeding purposes. Biography Background Gine used to be a member of Bardock's team. While she was a part of that team, Bardock routinely saved her from many dangers on the battlefield. This caused her to develop romantic feelings for him, which Bardock eventually began to return and the two grew to have a special bond. As she was not cut out for fighting, Gine went on to work at the meat distribution center on Planet Vegeta. She bears Bardock two sons, the first named Raditz, and the second named Kakarot. ''Jaco the Galactic Patrolman'' On Planet Vegeta, Gine is butchering meat when Bardock returns from a mission and both greet each other in a hug. She tells Bardock that Raditz is already a fighter, and is working with Prince Vegeta. Since they are far away, though, they have not returned yet. When Bardock asks if Kakarot is still in the incubator, she replies affirmatively and tells that it took three years. Gine then says that she will take Kakarot out soon. A while later, Bardock tells Gine that he will steal an Attack Ball in the night so that they can send Kakarot to another planet. Gine questions Bardock, who reassures her that it is for Kakarot's sake. Gine then says that it is not like a Saiyan to worry about his children. Bardock shoots back that her "softness" disease spread to him too. Later on, when Bardock brings the Attack Ball at night, he and Gine put a little grown and desperate Kakarot in it. Gine suggests they all run away, but Bardock says it is no use since they would immediately be found through the scouters. Gine nervously says to her son that if his father is just overthinking this, they will come after him right away. Bardock warns Kakarot not to look for too long at the full moon; they will tell Raditz about this too and Kakarot's whereabouts. Bardock also warns Kakarot to watch out for the Galactic Patrolmen as the pod starts to shoot off the planet. Bardock puts his arm around Gine and both watch their son leaving Planet Vegeta. Gine is presumed to be killed along with most of the other Saiyans when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. No account details her survival.According to what Raditz tells Goku about the destruction of their home planet, their parents died along with it.According to Vegeta's death plea on Namek, he explains that Frieza killed Goku's parents. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' In Dragon Ball Fusions, after meeting Bardock and completing Sub-Event: "Father's Fist", Tekka's Team encounter Gine in 4F by opening a time hole on an island near the team's Spaceship. Gine comes through the time hole and is confused by her new surroundings inside the Timespace Rift. Pan recognizes her as a female Saiyan and is excited to meet a pure female Saiyan for the first time, unaware that Gine is actually her parenteral great-grandmother. When Kid Goku points out she has a tail like him, Gine is surprised to see her son and calls him by his birth name. Kid Goku seems to vaguely sense he knows her from somewhere. Gine almost reveals herself to be his birth mother, but like her husband decides to keep her connection to him a secret and says she doesn't know him. Like with Bardock, Goku notes Gine has a familiar scent implying he retained memories of both his parents scents. Gine leaves abruptly and Pan notes she was kind of standoffish. This leads to Sub-Event: "An Unlikely Pair" where Tekka's Team can find Gine under attack by Rubee, Fargo, Caluppa, Peppa, and Yamma. They discover that Rubee and his team were planning on attacking a Saiyan before he can become a Super Saiyan but Gine attempted stop them. Kid Goku and the team comes to her defense and fight Rubee's Team. After defeating them, Goku checks on Gine and asks if she is okay, but Yamma attacks him for seemingly letting down his guard. Gine fears for her son's safety, but is shocked when Goku stops Yamma's attack. Gine notes how strong he is and is secretly very proud that he has grown into a strong fighter. However she notes that Bardock (she stops herself from saying his whole name and simply refers to him as a Saiyan she knows) could have taken out the whole group in a single punch, which impresses Goku who hopes to grow up to be that strong unaware she is speaking of his father. Due to the danger of the Timespace Rift and secretly wanting to help her son, Gine asks if she can stick around with Goku and the rest of Tekka's Team for a while. Tekka agrees to let her join them. While welcoming her to the team, Goku realizes he doesn't know her name, so she introduces herself. Goku welcomes her to the team, though due to not knowing she is his mother he refers to her as Gine. Deep in thought she thinks of Bardock and tells him that she wants to do something to help her son, though she comments to herself that he would no doubt tell her that she's just being over-sentimental. Power ;Manga Before she retired from Bardock's team, Gine was a low-class Saiyan warrior. However, unlike her husband and sons, her gentle personality apparently made her unsuited for combat and Bardock routinely had to save her from the dangers of the battle field, indicating either low fighting ability and/or due to her lacking the ruthlessness of her husband and comrades. As a result, Gine retired from the army and went to work as a Saiyan meat distribution employee. ;Video Games Like most character in Dragon Ball Fusions, Gine can use standard fighting abilities such as Flight and can fire ki blasts like other low-class Saiyans can. In the game, Gine is shown to be capable (and potentially powerful) enough of a fighter to survive inside the Timespace Rift where warriors from various timelines come to compete in the Timespace Tournament, showing she is at least capable of defending herself. However in the story she ends up being attacked by fighters who were planning to target a Saiyan to prevent him from becoming a Super Saiyan, when she told them to leave the Saiyan alone. She notes that Bardock would have been able to take out the entire group with a single attack, indicating that she herself is weaker than Bardock which fits with his history of saving her back when she was a part of Bardock's planet elite force. She is also implied to be weaker than her son Kid Goku (who was from the period when he was still training under Kami). However as a member of Tekka's Team to help Kid Goku it is shown that she has the potential to grow stronger and it is implied that her drive to help her young son may have helped her grow stronger as well. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The basic form of ki blasts. *'EX-Fusion' - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Gine can fuse with Towa to create, Towane. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Transformations Great Ape While Gine has never transformed into a Great Ape in the manga (or other media such as video games), she has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves produced naturally from sunlight reflected off celestial bodies like a full-Moon or an artificial sources such as a Power Ball. While it is unknown what her mental state was in this form, it is likely that as a low-level Saiyan of below-average capacities, she was reduced to a feral beast. Fusions Towane Through EX-Fusion, Gine can fuse with Towa to create Towane in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Gine makes her debut appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, where she appears as a support character. She becomes a playable character for the first time in Dragon Ball Fusions. Gine is also alluded by Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse during a dialogue with Supreme Kai of Time wondering if Bardock has a girlfriend because she found him dreamy, Future Trunks reminds her that Bardock has a wife. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, as part of the Masters Pack DLC Bardock mentions Gine by name when the Future Warrior asks about his wife, though Bardock refuses to talk about her presumably either to hide his true feelings for his wife from his student and/or because her memory is a touchy subject for him since she died during the Genocide of the Saiyans. Trivia *Like other Saiyans, her name is based on that of a vegetable; in this case, the spring onion (葱, negi in Japanese). *The character was first introduced in an interview with Akira Toriyama in the March 2014 issue of Saikyō Jump (released in February 2014), and her design was first presented in Dragon Ball Minus, a short story featured in the collected volume of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (April 4, 2014). Voice actors Japanese: Naoko Watanabe (Dragon Ball Fusions) Gallery See also *Gine (Collectibles) References ca:Gine pt-br:Gine es:Gine Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:JGP Characters